


Promises

by greensilverserpent



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 17:15:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11318001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greensilverserpent/pseuds/greensilverserpent
Summary: To a Malfoy the family honor is most important.





	Promises

**Author's Note:**

> Creation: 2008-05-11 07:05pm to 07:10pm  
> Inspiration: A fanvid at the time. Unfortunately I don't have the title (maybe 'Fatal quarrel'), only a name that was embedded 'ururushka'.

"Snape!"  
"Mr. Malfoy."  
"How could you do this?"  
"Your son did not abide the rules. As a result, I suspended him for the time being, as is my right."  
"He's a Malfoy. Malfoy's do not get suspended, no matter what they do."  
"Yes. But they normally disobey the rules with more cunning; Meaning without anyone outside their own house being the wiser. And without risking the lives of hundreds of people while they're at it."  
"You do not suspend a Malfoy." A low growl accompanied the words. Propriety be damned.  
"I already did. Malfoy or not, I will not let anyone come to harm due to stupidity, may it be their own or another's and this includes your son." Snape retorted levelly, looking the other man in the eye. "If you will excuse me, I have other business to attend to."  
"This is not over, Snape. You will regret this. I swear I will torture and kill you personally as soon as the time is right."

'Promises, promises.' Thought Snape, while watching the great Lucius Malfoy storming out of his office.


End file.
